lovers
by joshua212
Summary: Gumball and Darwin a one night stand with the girls they like but how do they express their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Lovers It's another day at Elmore High. In the lunch room, Gumball and Darwin were eating their lunch. "Oh man, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Gumball said with happiness. "Why?" Darwin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Penny asked me over to her house for dinner!" Gumball replied with a big grin. "That's great bro! You're one step nearer to becoming her boyfriend." Darwin said congratulating him. Gumball then saw Penny talking to her friends. "I will catch you in 4th period!" Gumball said to Darwin before running over to Penny. After he left, Darwin's happy face turned into a gloomy, sad expression. That is when Carrie, the ghost, floated over to Darwin. "Hey Darwin, what's wrong with you?" "Gumball has a date and I feel like I'm not hot, cool or something like that." Darwin said. "That's not true, you're nice to everyone," Carrie said in an effort to cheer him up. "Maybe we can go to the movie, but just as friends" " Ok, that will be cool!" Darwin said with happiness. A smile grew on Carrie's face, and then the bell ringed. All the kids got up and walked out the lunch room. Gumball went to his locker to get his math book, and then closed it before he saw Darwin smiling. "What's up with you dude? You got all A's again?" Gumball said puzzled. "Carrie and I are going to the movies tonight!" Darwin said with happiness. "Oh, so like a date?" Gumball said with a grin. "No, as friends." Darwin said. Gumball smirked. "Ok... as friends." Gumball said. The bell ringed and the kids entered their classroom. (In Mr. Small's Class) "Ok class, I need you guys to write a one page paper about life. Talk about how you feel and how you just love to live." Mr. Small said. The kids took out each took out a paper and a pen to begin writing, but Gumball wrote something onto his paper not related to the subject, made a paper airplane, and aimed it at Penny. He then threw it, but it flew up and came down, hitting one of Mr. Small's eye. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh, my eye!" Mr. Small yelled. "Who did that?!" He said enraged. All the children pointed at Gumball. "Awwww man." Gumball said. (6:00 pm) Gumball ran out the school and down the street. "I have to hurry up and get to Penny's so I can be there for my date!" Gumball said to himself. Meanwhile, Darwin was at home trying to decide what shoes to wear. (In his head) "Red or Green, Red or Green. Wait, why do I care? It's not a date, it's a hangout." He picked up his green shoes. He looked at them for a while before putting them down and putting on the red shoes. "Mom, I'm ready!" Darwin said. "Ok, give me a second." Nicole said in her room. Darwin walked downstairs to see Lexy, his sister, looking at the TV. She turned to see him coming down. "Wait, wait, wait! You're going on a date!" Lexy said with a smile. "No, just a friendly hangout!" Darwin yelled annoyed. "Oh, that's what they always say and then you get her pregnant." Lexy said while chuckling. "Shut the..!" Darwin was cut off by Gumball running in the house. "I need my dress shirt and tie!" Gumball yelled. He ran upstairs while Darwin and Lexy listen to bumping noises. Gumball then fell down the stairs and got right back up with his dress shirt and tie. "Boys, are you ready?" Nicole said while walking downstairs. "Yes." the boys said. They got in the car and drove off. Anais then came downstairs. "Where did Gumball and Darwin go?" "Gumball's on a date with Penny and Darwin is on this so called hang out with that sad ghost girl." "Oh, okay." Anais said. "Want to spy on them?" Lexy said. "I would love that, but we don't have a car." Anais said. "Oh, I can fix that." Lexy said with a smile. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Next chapter is Gumball and Darwin's date or so called hang out. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok mom this is the place." Gumball said. He opened the car door, got out and smiled. "Aw honey, don't you look handsome." Nicole said. "Mom." Gumball groaned. "Have a nice date, honey. Call me when you're ready to go." Nicole said while driving off. Gumball knocked on Penny's door. He was sweating all over the place and then he heard heavy footsteps walking towards the door. The door then opened revealing Penny's father. "Gumball Watterson, go right into the kitchen and sit there until dinner's ready!" Penny's father said with an angry tone. "Ok." Gumball said with a mild tone. Meanwhile, Darwin and Nicole were on the way to the movies. "Ms. Mom, why do I feel so weird right now?" Darwin asked. "Well, you are going on a date with a pretty girl." Nicole said. "It's not a date, it's a "hangout." Darwin said. "Whatever you say honey." Nicole said. They pulled up to the movies to see Carrie waiting. That is when Darwin begin to get that weird feeling. "Ok mom see you later." Darwin said while he got out the car. "Ok, pick you up later." Nicole said. She then drove off and then Darwin looked at Carrie and Carrie gave Darwin a smile. Darwin gave a smile back. (Meanwhile) "Ok, I will bring it back at 10:00." Lexy said. "You better because my mom and dad will kill me if the car got wasted!" Rachel said. Lexy and Anais walked out Rachel's house. "Lexy, do you know how to drive?" Anais asked. "Yeah mom taught me". Lexy said. "Yeah and you almost crash the car." Anais said. "Whatever." Lexy said. They got in the red car and drove off. (At Penny house) "Dinner's ready!" Penny's mom yelled. Penny, her sister and her dad came downstairs after hearing it. "Hi Penny" Gumball said. "Oh, hi Gumball nice to join us." Penny taking note of his presence. "Yeah." He then Gumball blushed and so did Penny. "Ok time to eat! " Penny's father yelled. The family was apparently serving baked fish with a side of rice. Gumball began to dig in but he looked to see the rest of them praying. "Oh man this is going be a long dinner." Gumball said to him self. ( At the movies) "Ok what movie you you want to see?" Darwin asked. "Humm." Carrie wondered. Meanwhile, Lexy had a water balloon and was ready to throw it. "Anais, you have trap set for Gumball yet? "Lexy said on the phone. "Yep." she responded. They both laugh. What will happen next? you decide. Sorry for long update took a break been on Mlp for a while yes I am a bronie but not a one those pioli who are here or hills for them. But leave comment tell me what should happen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Date night part2 Thank you Laengruk10001 for being my beta (At Penny's house) "So Gumball you like anyone in the school?" Penny's mother asked. "Ma!" Yelled Penny. "Well, I really Penny a lot." Gumball said with a shy tone. Penny's father on the other hand gave Gumball an angry expression. "Oh, so you guys are dating?" Penny's mother asked. "Well, no." Gumball said looking downwards. Penny's mother was about to talk when Penny's sister yelled. "Pink bunny, pink bunny!" She yelled while pointing at the windowpane. Anais was seen setting a trip wire in front of dog poop. "Anais." Gumball said under his breath. They ran outside to see Anais running. Gumball began running after her, but tripped over a the trip wire and fell right on the dog poop. When Gumball got up, he looked down to brush himself off then after seeing it, he just sat there not saying a word. "Um Gumball." Penny said. Gumball then ran down the street trying to cover him himself. (Meanwhile at the movie's) "I think we should go see an action movie." Carrie said. Darwin walked up to Larry and said to him, "Two tickets for Elmore Down." "Ok, that will be..." Larry was then suddenly cut off by a water balloon flying at Darwin's head. "Ouch! Who did that?!" Darwin yelled. He then he saw a red car speed off. "Rachel." He said under his breath. "Sorry kid, you can't go in all wet." Larry said. "But, but" Darwin said. "It's ok, Darwin. We can just take walk." Carrie said. Carrie took his hand and then Darwin blushed and so did Carrie. (At the house) "Mom mom!" Gumball cried as he ran in the house. Nicole ran downstairs to see her son with dog poop on his shirt. " Anais pranked me on tonight on my date!" Gumball yelled. "What are talking about? I was in my room the whole time!" Anais said while running downstairs. That is when Lexy ran in to see Gumball and Anais fighting. "SHUT UP!" Nicole yelled. "Gumball, you probably just trip, Anais, I was talking to your brother not you, and Lexy, where have you been?!" Nicole said with an angry tone. "I was hanging out with my friends. I have a life, you know." Lexy said. "Whatever." Nicole said. She walks upstairs the minute Richard walks downstairs. "What i miss?" He said. (Meanwhile) "So Carrie is this a date because my mom, Gumball And Lexy said this sound like a date?" Darwin said. "Well, it kind of is." Carrie said. "Really? I thought you said it was a hang out." Darwin said. "Yeah" Carrie said while blushing "This is your house." Darwin said. He proceeded to walk her to her front door. "Thanks." Carrie said. "You're welcome. anything for a friend." Darwin said while smiling. Carrie blushed a little and tried to hide it. "Well, I'll see you, "Carrie said. Darwin tried to walk away, but His hand was still holding Carrie's. They both blushed. After that, Carrie went in the house and Darwin walked away smiling. Joshua212: thanks for reading and sorry I made I little too goshy but review and favorite the story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball was sitting in his room on the computer. "How to get rid of your sister?" Gumball said while typing. Gumball lets out an evil laugh, and then Darwin walked in. "Oh, I think Carrie and I have a chance together!" Darwin yelled. "Dude, Anais messed up my date, so she is going to pay the fires of hell and have no rage like I do." Gumball said with an angry feeling. "Whatever dude, it's late. I'm going to bed and you should too. It's 11:00 o clock." Darwin said while looking at the clock on the wall. "You're right bro. See you in the morning." Gumball said.

Gumball jumped in the bed, Darwin went in his fishbowl and the two were fast asleep.

Gumball woke up and saw Penny looking at him with an angry face. "Um, hi Penny." Gumball said with a confused tone.

When he got up everything around him was black. "Hello, hello, hello." Gumball's voice echoed.

He was then inschool, wearing his date clothes with the poop on it. The kids circled around him, including Penny and they were laughed at him.

"Stop laughing!" Gumball yelled. Anais then appeared as a giant with fire in her eyes, laughing evilly. After that, Gumball fell into darkness screaming.

(Gumball in the bed) "Ahhhh!" He yelled. "Bro wake up, it's just a dream!" Darwin yelled at his brother.

Gumball stopped and looked at Darwin. He then looked at the window taken note that it was morning. "Oh man I got hold on the candy." Gumball said.

"Thank god it's Saturday and Gumball, should I go see Carrie? I don't know what to do and I thought you would know." Darwin asked.

"I got to see Penny!" Gumball yelled while also ignoring his brother's question.

He ran out the room and out the door. Nicole came in then asking, "What's going on here?"

"Gumball is going to solve some girl problems and I have go to see Carrie." Darwin said.

"What's up with you and your brother and girls these days?" Nicole said.

Darwin shrugged and walked downstairs. "By the way, good morning mom." Darwin said from downstairs.

"Whatever." she said while walking into her room.

Gumball ran down the block still in his Pj's then ran up to Penny's front door. However, he first notice the door had a note on it. Note: We are currently out now. Please come back later.

"I need to find Penny right now!"

Meanwhile, Darwin thought about what he should say to Carrie.

"Um, hey Carrie would you go out... no, no, no, too original." Darwin thought.

He was about to think of something else to say until he bumped into Rachel.

"Sorry Darwin." Rachel said while rubbing her head.

"Rachel. First you hit me with a water balloon, now you're hitting me? what's wrong with you?" Darwin asked.

"Water balloon?" Rachel said with a confused tone.

"Yeah, you have a red car right?" Darwin asked.

"Lexy!" Rachel said under her breath, realizing what had been done. She ran down the street and turned a corner.

Darwin continued down the street and then he was at Carrie's house. "Oh man." Darwin said.

End of chapter four

So what should Darwin say to Carrie?

Will Gumball find Penny?

And will Lexy be in an all out girl war?

Find out next chapter. Also, I don't mind you guys telling what should I improve on this don't be hateful bye.


	5. jpdate

Boring a** update

Ok, I hope I didn't have to this, but I have to.

My story Lovers: I want my readers to get involved so at the each chapter, I am going to give 3 choices for Gumball, Darwin, and Lexy and Anais. Example: Gumball runs into a girl while trying to find Penny *Hint, Hint* ,but he notice he had made her drop some heavy equipment. Gumball helps her bla, bla, she ask him to go to a hangout what should he do?

Looking for an OC. Please give me one girlOk, so you guys get to choose how my story goes, but don't let the power go to your head. Bye :)


	6. Chapter 6

Leveling for a while

Ok, I wanted to make a chapter for weeks now but just didn't have the time.

You see I told my mom I want to be a voice actor so she said yes. Two weeks later she put me in an acting class I am making good progress.

A couple days later she got an agent for me so he is trying to find a voice I can do.

So there a lot on my plate so you won't hear from me until you hear me on like a cartoon I hope I get play on The Amazing World of Gumball. Seeya :) and pray for me.


	7. Chapter 7

The new girl

Gumball ran down The street sweat ran down his neck, he jumped over a trash can and keep dashing then he turn his head to see how far he had jumped.

"Wow I am good" Gumball said to himself.

He turns his head to be meet by a box, he fell back sliding on his head.

" Oh man that will hurt in the morning", Gumball said to him self.

Then a shadow came on top of him.

The shadow was about Gumball sizes and had cat ears.

"Hey buddy you alright" the voice said.

Gumball got up to see a black fur cat, with black eyes, blue jeans, on and a red sweat shirt on and had black shoes on.

" What the..." the two cats said

DARWIN

Darwin knocked on Carries door, he was sweating all over the place.

The door cracked open and out came Carrie.

" Oh hi Darwin you want to go inside?, Carrie asked .

"No i have to tell you something" Darwin said will a scared face.

" I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE ME TO!" Darwin yelled .

Carrie stood there in stock not knowing what to say.

Carrie open mouth, but only air came out because Lexy and Anias pulled up in Rachel car.

Lexy honk the horn.

" Darwin gets your a** in the car we have to go!" Lexy yelled .

I will give you time to think about" Darwin said .

He ran to the car and open the door and hopped in the car drove off.

Carrie just floated there not saying a word.

Gumball " Oh wow, I thought I was the only cat well expect from my mom and sister!" Gumball said. "

Oh well sorry but I have to go" The black cat said.

She walked off.

"Wait"! Gumball yelled .

The black cat begins to run, but Gumball stood there not wanting to chase her.

A red car pulled and honked it's horn.

Lexy rolled down the window .

" Get in"! She yelled .

Sorry for the short chapter I will like I use to but I push this in my own time bye :)


	8. Chapter 8

Big News

Ok, so I am going hand, my story Lovers to someone else because I am going to make a new story called Forever by your side.

I don't the person I am handing it down to mess it up so these are the rules

1. No Gumball x Carrie flip up.

2. No really bad words like the B word, C#**t, And fuck. You can use shit, damn, ass, hell.

3. No sex.

4. Have good grammar if not, have a beta reader.

5. No short chapters.

Speaking of beta I need a new one because mine has not been online for like 3 weeks and my story has not been read over yet so please someone help me.

Also, I am going to on the MLP page and I just did a story about it.

So if you want to take over the Lover story Pm me and I will check out your story and make my choice.


End file.
